This invention relates generally to packaging and more particularly to a package wherein rolls of paper, such as rolls of toilet tissue or paper towel rolls, or enwrapped in flexible sheet wrapping material such as heat-sealable plastic film.
Toilet tissue and household paper towel are typically packaged in quantities of anywhere from two to twenty-four or more rolls. Packaging a quantity of rolls usually involves the use of premade bag, stuffing the bag with the rolls, and sealing the open end of the bag. In many instances where the package is large and relatively heavy, the premade bag has a handle for convenient carrying. There are drawbacks, however, to using premade bags. For example, premade bags generally have side seals on two sides, so that only two sides remain uninterrupted for full-side printing and advertisement. Moreover, the process involved in making, stuffing and then sealing a premade bag is relatively expensive.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,260,064 4,566,252, 4,535,587, 4,517,787, 4,050,216 and 3,027,263 for packaging generally in the field of this invention.